Yeni Başlangıçlar
by B1lGeSu
Summary: Lily&James Potter çiftinin okul yıllarına dönüyoruz.Bu benim ilk fanfiction deneyimim olacak o yüzden olumlu&olumsuz her türlü yorumunuza ihtiyacım var.Şimdiden teşekkürler..


Lily Evans, 9. ve 10. peron arasında durmuş ailesiyle vedalaşıyordu.Onları uzunca bir süre göremeyecekti.Ortada hüzünlü bir hava vardı ama Lily Hogwarts'a dönmek için sabırsızlanıyordu.Bu sene onun 7. senesiydi ve Öğrenci Başı seçildiğini öğrenmişti..Ailesiyle vedalaşıp Peron 9/3 çeyreğe açılan duvara ilerlerken 3 ay önce buradan ayrılışını hatırlıyordu..

[i"Görüşürüz Lily.."Lily ona veda eden arkadaşına döndü ve gülümseyerek sarıldı."Ah Kath. yazmayı ihmal etme tamam mı?"Kathy hüzünlü bir şekilde gülümseyerek başını salladı.Tekrar sarıldılar.Ayrıldıklarında kulağının dibinden bir ses geldi."Hmm Evans.."Lily hafif bir şaşkınlıkla sese döndü.Karşısında James Potter duruyordu.Yıl boyunca ona çıkma teklifi eden, gösteriş budalası, kızların gözdesi Potter.Ama daha da kötüsü Lily'nin karşısında erimeden durmak için için kendini yırttığı Potter.

Lily onu bir anda bu kadar yakınında olmasına karşılık inlememek için kendini zor tuttu.Derin bir nefes aldı ve soğuk bie şekilde yanıt verdi."-Efendim Potter?"James onun sesini duyunca bir anda soldu.Karşısındaki kızdan yıllardır hoşlnaıyordu ve o buz gibi sesi ona yanlış yolda olduğunu söylüyordu...

Lily de biraz abarttığının farkındaydı.Yani en azından artık o kadar kavga etmiyorlardı ve o da değişmiş gibiydi.Aslında oldukça hoş bir çocuktu ve-Birden Lily neler düşündüğünü fark edip hafifçe kızardı.Geriye küçük bir adım atarak kendini boğulma tehlikesinden kurtardı ve sesini biraz daha yumuşatarak devam etti."Efendim Potter?"James bir an bu değişime şaşırmış göründü ama hemen kendini toplayıp Lily'nin gözlerine baktı.O yemyeşil muhteşem gözlere..Bir an ağzını açtı ama konuşamadı.Lily eğlenir gibi garip bir ifadeyle tek kaşını kaldırdı.James de karşılık olarak yavaşça neredyse fısıldar gibi konuştu.."Umarım tatilin güzel geçer Evans.Ama bilki benimki öyle olmayacak.."Kendine inanamıyormuş gibi ekledi."Sen orada olmadığın için.."

Lily şok olmuştu. James Potter mı bu?Rüyada mıyım? Gözlerini kırpıştırdı ama hayır buradalardı işte.Doğrusu ondan daha değişik bie şey bekliyordu."Yazın senden uzak kalmak zor olacak ama kendimi olayabilirim Evans.." tarzında bir şeyler.Sonuçta Lily ne zaman baksa genelde etrafı kızlarla çevrili olurdu.Tabii yakın arkadaşı Black da buna hiç yardımcı olmuyordu doğrusu..Bunları düşünürken bir süre bir şey diyemedi.

Bu arada James kendini gelecek tepkiye hazırlıyordu.Muhtemelen bir iğneleme veya "Ben çok mutlu olacağım Potter orada olmadığım için.." diye başlayan başka bir cevap.Ama hiçbir şey James Potter'i o kadar şaşırtamazdı.Lily Evans, o muhteşem yaratık başını hafifçe eğdi, sonra parmaklarının ucunda yükselerek James'e uzandı ve yanağına minicik bir öpücük kondurdu.Sonra arkasına dönüp kaçtı. [/i

Lily o anı hatırlarken kendine inanamıyordu.Ama içinden gelmişti ve oluvermişti.Sonrasında yaz tatili boyunca mektuplaşmaya başlamışlardı.James onu korkutmamak için daha çok arkadaşça şeyler yazıyor, Lily de işin henüz bu sahada kalmasından memnun oluyordu.

Ve şimdi işte buradaydı.Bitmesi için gün saydığı tatil sona ermişti ve Hogwarts'a dönüyordu.Derin bir nefes alıp bölmeden geçti ve genç cadı ve büyücülerle dolu perona girdi.

Daha etrafına bakamadan boynuna atlayan Kathy'nin sevgi dolu sarılması ona ik günden boğulma tehlikesi yaşatıyordu.Ayrıldıklarında ikisinin de yüzlerinde kocaman bir sırıtış vardı.Kathy heyecanlı heyecanlı konuştu."Tanrım Lils ne kadar özlediğimi tahmin edemezsin.Üstelik senin bana haberlerin de var!Ne demek Potterla mektuplaşıyorum.Daha 4-5 ay önce çocuğun üzerine atlıyordun!"Lily kaşlarını kaldırdı.Hafiften iğneleyen bir biçimde "Sana da Merhaba Kath.Ayrıca üzerine atlıyordum?" dedi.

Kathy bir an yaptığı şeyin farkına varmış elini ağzına götürdü."Yani hani..Öldürmek amacıyla diyordum.."dedi hafiften mahcup olarak.Lily güldü."Tamam tamam anladım.Hadi şimdi bir peron bulalım, yolda anlatırım."Böylece sandıkları sürükleyerek trene bindiler.Arkalarında onları izleyen bir çift göz bırakarak.

---

Lily sıkıntıyla arkadaşına baktı."Yani umm şey..Yaz başlangıcında biliyorsun.Yani gördün-"Kathy böldü."Herkes gördü Lily."Lily hafifçe somurttu. "Yani eh orada çok tatlı gibiydi ve ben de..İçimden geliverdi." Kathy kahkaha patlatmaya hazırmış gibi görünüyordu.Lily sonunda James'e umutlarını yeşertebileceği bir zemin vermiştir 3 ay önce.Ama kendini tuttu ve arkadaşını yüreklendirdi.Yoksa onun tek bir kelime anlatmayacağını biliyordu."Eee sonra?"Lily tereddütle ona baktı."Ertesi gün bana bir mektup geldi.James'ten-"Kathy'nin gözleri büyüdü."James?!? senedir Potter'dı bir yazda James mi oldu?"Lily sıkıntıyla cüppesini buruşturdu."Aslına bakarsan tabii ona James demiş değilim ama..Öff bir susup dinler misin?"diye payladı arkadaşını."Her neyse mektubu çok şekerdi.Yani her zamanki benimle-çıkmak-için-son-şansın mektuplarından değildi.Bende cevap yazdım.Hemen değil tabii yaklaşık iki hafta sonra.."Kathy gözlerini devirdi."O arada ne yazacağını mı düşündün?"Lily ona dil çıkardı.Sonra ciddileşerek "hayır.cevap yazıp yazmayacağımı düşündüm.Ve eh dedim ki bir zararı olmaz yani ben.."Kathy onu yüreklendirdi."Onun cevabı ertesi gün geldi yine çok şekerdi.Tanrım.."diye iç geçirdi."Sonra mektuplaşmaya başladık.Yani arkadaş gibi.Konuyu hiç [ioraya[/i getirmedi.Çıkma falan da teklif etmedi.." Tekrar iç geçirdi.Ona neler oluyordu?

Kathy Lily'e, en yakın arkadaşına baktı.Karşısında otumuş yalvaran bakışlarla onay istiyordu.Ancak Lily'nin bilmediği bir şey vardı ki o da Kathy son bir yıldır durmadan James'i azarlayarak ona Lily'e nasıl yaklaşması gerektiğini anlatığıydı.Ama o ayrılış konuşması tamamen James'in eseriydi..Kathy Nihayet Tanrım.. diye geçride ve sonra gülümseyerek "En azından artık senin yanında ona Potter demek zorunda değilim.." dedi.Lily'nin gözleri büyüdü."-NE?!" Kathy kahkahalarla kendini savunurken başka bir kompartımanda aynı konu farklı bir biçimde tartışılyordu..


End file.
